The invention relates to an antenna arrangement comprising two radiator elements.
The invention further relates to an electronic device, comprising at least two radiator elements.
The demand for wireless communication using multiple frequency bands increases all the time.
A problem with this is that conventional antenna arrangements cannot cover especially low frequency bands without use of active components such as switches.